


爱情需要门当户对

by At_Crossing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_Crossing/pseuds/At_Crossing





	爱情需要门当户对

放飞自我的傻白甜论坛体  
某粉红论坛帖子里偷来的梗，实在太好笑了  
TAG姑且打艾利，姑且  
再舔一口102话的艾伦

游戏主播paro，但不涉及游戏描写，游戏蓝本是英雄联盟，想成DOTA、风暴英雄或者王者荣耀也行，没影响。  
都没玩过不要紧，知道段位由低到高是青铜＜白银＜黄金＜白金＜钻石＜大师＜王者 这个顺序就够了。

深夜树洞，终于和偶像在一个主播群里了，然而我的内心却毫无波动，甚至还有一点想哭

0# LZ  
RT  
就是为了能和他说上话才开始做游戏主播的。一天不落播了三个月，天天晚上七点到十二点，咖啡喝掉七八箱，白天走在外面都产生幻觉了，总感觉路边草丛里随时会跳出个人gank我。  
上周好不容易和平台正式签约，今天得到加官方主播QQ群的邀请，他也在里面。  
可是现在我只想哭！想哭！

1#  
LZ莫哭，说出你的故事。

2#  
楼上说得对，什么不开心的事快说出来，让兄弟们开心一下。

3#  
LZ醒醒，你什么时候签约了？赶紧加把劲，趁着现在小学生多，争取年前出青铜坑。

4#  
一二三楼还有没有人性！  
楼主都这么伤心了你们还嘲笑他！  
来，楼主，瓜子花生我都备好了，您慢慢说。

5#  
侠！茶！坐！

6#  
楼主你的内心明明波涛汹涌地想哭啊！！怎么能说毫无波动呢？

7#  
盲目追星要不得啊楼主，说，被骗财还是骗色了？

……

17#  
LZ人呢？一击脱离没有小JJ

18# LZ  
哎，郁闷，出门撸串喝酒，才回来，吃了十串大腰子后终于好多了。  
反正游戏在维护，我也睡不着，就随便说说。  
LZ是某黑心直播平台的新人小透明主播一枚。LZ的偶像、男神、精神支柱是同平台的大神主播，操作超级犀利，声音超级好听，从来不乱喷人，人品超级好。  
LZ迷恋他不能自拔，他的直播我都录下来，翻来覆去地看，他玩什么位置我就玩什么位置，他玩什么英雄我就玩什么英雄。  
可是大神主播没有粉丝群，也可能有但是不公开，微博从来只发通知不互动，连生日都填的保密。LZ很想勾搭他，又完全不知如何下手，左思右想只好决定自己做主播，幻想人气高了就能跟大神搭上话。

19#  
啧啧，LZ痴心一片啊

20#  
哪个大神主播这么动人让我也去迷恋一下。

21#  
回20#：我拿LZ的节操赌是某金发蓝眼的帅哥主播。

22#  
然后呢？进群你就知道大神的QQ号了呀，快去勾搭就是了。

23#  
难道大神当场就把你拒绝了？（捂嘴乐）

24#  
回23#：画面太美，不忍直视。

25#  
LZ才播了三个月就签约，很厉害呀，不是大神也是半个大神，发个房间号兄弟们支援一把给你涨涨人气。

26#  
回21#：讲真Erwin情书收到手软，LZ你没机会了，早点洗洗睡吧，睡前记得刷牙。

27#  
回26#：又来个给Erwin表白的，周经贴，没劲，散了散了。

28# LZ  
回楼上：不是Erwin，别猜了，他不是大火的那几位，但我真的最最最喜欢他，他玩得好，人也有耐心。  
我进群以后一边翻群成员列表，一边想该找个什么理由和他私聊，结果发现大神和另一个不知道谁用的是情！侣！头！像！  
拼起来是一对翅膀的！  
情！侣！头！像！  
气死我了！  
嫉妒！  
不爽！  
想哭！

29#  
大神不和别人用情头，难道和你用情头不成？

30#  
哈哈哈哈哈心疼LZ一秒钟，晴天霹雳，哈哈哈哈哈

31#  
等等，LZ，你对大神的心思真的只是崇拜他玩得好吗？我怎么嗅到了……

32#  
LZ难道是妹纸？（惊）

33#  
妹纸主播！来来来，交出房间号（搓手）  
哥哥这就去安慰你

34#  
回33#：你见过一口气吃十串大腰子的妹子？

35#  
回34#：十串大腰子算什么，我还见过一口气吃十个烤红薯的妹子呢。

36#  
2333，蓦然回首，那人却在别人床榻里。

37#  
都用情头了，四舍五入就是结婚了啊，啧啧啧。

38# LZ  
回楼上，LZ是男的，纯爷们，带把的，只是觉得我的大神莫名其妙就被抢走了！  
很！不！甘！心！  
群里的主播都是用的自己直播的ID，和大神用情头的人的ID我从来没见过，复制到游戏里一查，居然才是个黄金选手！大神可是大师级别的啊！  
根！本！不！般！配！  
不！般！配！  
呸！

38#  
哈哈哈，LZ说得对，大师和黄金怎么能进一家门。

39#  
楼主我支持你，大师和黄金是不可能幸福的，早分早好。

40#  
敢问LZ是什么段位？

41#  
黄金段位的主播……专业欺负菜鸟的吧（鄙视）  
LZ我支持你拆散他们

42#  
回41#：得，大神和这种人用情头，也不是什么好鸟。

43# LZ  
回40#：LZ钻一钻二徘徊，努力冲大师中，只有冲上大师才能和大神平起平坐！  
回42#：不准黑大神，大神从来没去低分段虐过菜。  
总之我现在要去怼那个人！  
不要拦我！  
我要跟他刚正面！  
我要跟他中路PK！  
告诉他想和大神拥有爱情也是要门当户对的！  
我要告诉他我爱大神一辈子，让他收拾铺盖滚蛋！  
不要拦我！

44#  
LZ我们不拦你，记得回来报道后续。

45#  
……  
楼主喝多了吧，这都快两点了。

46#  
LZ说得好！门当户对！门不当户不对谈什么恋爱！

47#  
回46#：门当户对不假，不过人家大神是大师呢，LZ才钻石，不打算先冲上大师再去？

48#：  
回47#：反正在LZ心里至少比黄金门当户对多了，23333

49#  
LZ你游戏打傻了吧，万一那是大神真•老公or老婆呢？你不怕搞个天大的笑话？

50#  
头一次见把游戏里的段位当真的，笑死

51#  
回49#：我看楼主也不像个怕闹笑话的，等着看戏。

……

77#  
一天过去了，LZ怼人怼得怎么样了  
后续呢？

78#  
不是被黄金选手中路单杀颜面扫地不敢见人了吧？

79#  
回78#：我看有可能，LZ昨天喝多了去，谁虐谁还真不一定。

80#  
回79#：昨天游戏维护，肯定没PK成。

81#  
楼主与黄金选手对峙于中路河道口。  
楼主曰：吾赢，则大神予吾，汝赢，吾即刻删号，自此退隐江湖，永不相见。  
黄金选手曰：然！  
各自出手，一时间乌云蔽日，电火纷飞。  
六级未至，黄金选手三杀楼主。  
楼主羞愤欲绝，遂删号下线。

82#  
回81#：网线那头，大神放下鼠标，深深吸了一口烟，说：“我帮你搞定，你当如何谢我？”  
一旁的黄金选手妩媚道：“奴家今晚必定细细服侍相公。”

83#  
恍恍惚惚哈哈哈，你们怎么可以这样秀。

84#  
不要暴击楼主了，一会儿楼主真不肯来发后续，我们上哪看热闹。

85#  
只有我一个人觉得黄金选手其实是大神自己的小号吗？

86#  
楼上别走，我也是这么猜的。  
听楼主的形容，大神不太像和别人用情头的性格，十有八九楼主搞错了。

87# LZ  
回84#：不怕，我已经被暴击成渣了。

88#  
！！！  
活捉野生LZ一名！

89#  
LZ你这是真被虐惨了？

90#  
23333，叫你们这些乌鸦嘴，把LZ毒倒了

91#  
LZ不哭，站起来撸

92#  
回91#：不不不，撸什么撸，太不文明了，有损我区风气  
楼主！  
侠！茶！再坐！

93# LZ  
一言难尽。  
昨天晚上我喝多了脑子一热，冲去问黄金选手，他凭啥能和大神用情头。  
谁知那黄金选手说，因为爱情。  
我嫉妒疯了你们懂吗，那种想把人按进泉水里虐的疯！  
你们听听！  
还特码因为爱情！  
去他奶奶的爱情！  
谁都没有我爱大神！  
于是我长篇大论了一通我有多崇拜大神，大神有多好多好，一直论到四点，最后我甩出我游戏ID，让他加我好友，用我闪闪发亮的钻石段位吓尿他。  
他没回复我。  
我以为他成功被吓到了，成就感油然而生，喜滋滋睡觉去了  
今天周末，一觉睡到中午。  
下午上线，刚打一局排位，突然发现有人加我好友，我以为是粉丝就顺手加了。加完一看，好家伙，大师段位！  
然后他私信我说，他就是昨天晚上QQ和我聊天的，还说感谢我这么喜欢大神，他和大神经常一起双排，以后也可以带我一起玩。  
玩nmlgb！  
我再仔细一看ID，也是同平台某个当红实力主播，比大神还火的那种。  
我现在心情很复杂。

94#  
哈哈哈哈哈这剧情神展开

95#  
23333笑死我了

96#  
LZ你明白了吗，大神也是要和大神在一起的！

97#  
爱情也是要门当户对的！  
LZ！  
门当户对！

98#  
你个钻石渣渣有什么资格掺和人家大师的家事（捶桌笑）

99#  
这波不亏啊楼主，你虽然没有勾搭到大神，但勾搭到了更大的大神啊。

100#  
对啊，LZ，除了大神和与大神的爱情，你什么也没损失！

101# LZ  
回98#：不，我心里只有大神最好，除了他我谁都不要。

102# LZ  
回99#：损失大了好吗，现在别说直播，我游戏都不想上了。

103#  
这年头LZ这样痴情的好少年不多了（抹泪）  
送给LZ一朵白菊花

104#  
要不LZ试试挖墙脚，你留个地址，我给你寄本婚姻法过去，你看看有没有什么空子可钻。

105#  
排LS，我给你寄本刑法，你也参考参考，这个一般见效比较快。

106#  
别歪楼啊上面的，一会儿这帖子要被举报了，这么快就忘了去年夏天我们论坛被停业整顿一个月的悲剧？

107#  
讲道理我觉得LZ脾气差还挑拨滋事，妄图NTR，另外还爱吃腰子，简直LOW爆了。  
反而大大神一看就是文明人，脾气好，信誉好，说话客气，还要带楼主一起玩。要我的话直接拉黑楼主。  
我看大大神和大神最般配。  
解个码吧，值得粉一波。

108#  
这楼里弥漫着浓郁的基佬气息……

109#  
大大神心里冷哼一声，小样儿，区区钻石还想和我抢男人？还不快快跪下。

110#  
我想起上次我小号打白银分段，和一喷子对喷，约好结束后中路父子局。我大号白金，以为稳赢了，对面掏出一个钻石……

111#  
门当户对  
楼主你给自己挖的坑23333  
摔得疼不疼？脸肿不肿？心里堵不堵的慌？

112#  
估计大大神和大神应该是很铁的基友，没准早就在一起把楼主笑话半天了。

113#  
告诉你吧，LZ，你昨天夜里和大大神聊天时，大神就依偎在大大神怀里看着，一边看一边笑。  
后来俩人兴致上来，你侬我侬地做运动去了，所以没空回复你。  
你还傻乐呢。

114#  
回113#：别这样，楼主很可怜了（掩嘴）

115#  
回113#：yoooooo～

116#  
我站大神攻，大大神温柔人妻受！

117#  
回116#：温柔攻这年头不吃香了吗？温柔攻x高冷受也很好嗑啊。

118#  
回117#：谁攻谁受不要紧，重点是人家门！当！户！对！

119#  
笔直的我看到了现在，居然觉得很带感是怎么回事……

120#  
回119#：你觉醒了，兄弟！

121#  
虽然楼主很可怜，但我还是很想笑哈哈哈哈哈

122#  
“感谢你这么喜欢大神”  
赤果果地宣誓主权，基本等同于谢谢你这么喜欢我内人。  
上大神彻底没戏了，LZ想想怎么上大师吧。

123#  
大大神正宫无误，楼主一脸可怜巴巴小三相。

124#  
回123#：哪里是小三，明明是面目可憎的恶毒女炮灰，主角xing福美满生活的润滑剂。

125#  
楼主对不起，但是我实在忍不住23333

126#  
话说，LZ你为啥不直接去勾搭大神本人呢，万一他和大大神同床异梦、神貌合神离很久了，你正好可以趁虚而入，嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿

127#  
你们别欺负楼主了，LZ一看就是怼别人勇往直前，一见自己男神就软了的怂包。  
没人想解码大神和大大神吗？  
双大师段位主播，同个平台，关系很好经常双排的。

128#  
回127#：这太多了吧，而且红人主播之间互相都认识，不好解。

129#  
心疼LZ，我怎么觉得大大神城府颇深，明明LZ表白的是大神，正常人肯定会通知大神，然后让大神本人加LZ好友。

130#  
回129#：大大神肯定和大神有一腿，心里想，绝对不能让LZ这种脑残粉接近大神，有毒，会传染，打发得越远越好。

131#  
LZ你好歹也算一只脚迈进他们亲友圈了，飞黄腾达指日可待，不亏不亏。

132#  
LZ你要往好里想，虽然你段位不如大大神，热度不如大大神，性格不如大大神，但你没准比大大神帅呢，爆个照让水友们给你对比对比。

133#  
回133#：结果长相也不如大大神233333

134#  
我压一包辣条大神那边早就知道你们这些猫腻了。

135#  
我建议楼主先和大大神搞好关系，再慢慢结识大神，万一他俩不是那种关系，你就还有机会  
万一是……你还有挖墙脚的机会

136#  
回135#：万一是，大大神还会给他挖墙脚的机会？

……

165#  
爱一个人没什么不对，但一定要门当户对。  
卤煮加油快点成为大师主播然后把大神撬过来。

166#  
LZ呢，LZ怎么不见了？

167#  
我好像知道大神和大大神是谁……

168#  
楼主，你说一下大神ID，我们把这帖子发给他看，要是他脑子秀逗被你感动了呢？

169#  
回167#：谁？

170#   
回166#：直播去了吧，他不是新人主播吗？得天天播吧。  
有没有人解码一下LZ是哪个主播啊，很好奇。

171#  
LZ你钻石的段位就要有钻石的心，找个门当户对的钻石玩玩得了，觊觎人家大师干嘛。

172#  
回167#：快说快说，兄弟也是主播圈的？

173#  
回172#：同LZ，小透明主播，混的比LZ久一点，也在群里。情侣头像什么的是有这么回事，但是我也不是很清楚具体情况。

174#  
回173#：大情报！吃瓜围观。

175#  
回173#：甭管对不对，先说了再说。

176#  
回175#：万一猜错就拉无辜群众下水了……

177# LZ  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
大神绝对绝对是我的！  
我打死也不会放手的！

178#  
回177#：LZ又犯痴汉病了？快！来人喂药！

179#  
回177#：LZ你没去直播啊？

180# LZ  
回176#：求兄弟手下留情，别解码。

181#  
LZ好样的！就喜欢你这种撞死在南墙也不回头的死心眼子，交出直播房间号兄弟我马上给你送个飞机！

182#   
LZ你好歹也是个钻石主播，能不能略微矜持一点，他们大师了不起啊？

183# LZ  
回179#：我哪有心情直播。我躺在床上越想越不是个滋味儿，就去敲大大神的QQ，和他聊大神的事。  
妈的。不想复述了，看图吧，涂ID的时候我他妈都快气晕了。  
======================就当是图=============================  
我：你和大神是在直播群里认识的吗？  
马赛克：不是。  
我：那是？  
马赛克：以前就认识。  
我：能说说吗？  
马赛克：当时他工作不太顺利，我正好直播做了一段时间，看这行可以做，就介绍他来了。他水平其实比我高，就是不爱说话。  
我：他真的好厉害，操作、走位和大局观都好棒，我全是向他学的，从黄金打到钻石。  
马赛克：和你自己的努力也是分不开。  
我：他的直播我每期都看，他永远都很淡定从容，临危不乱，我就差远了，一着急就上头。  
马赛克：哈哈哈，他是个很温柔的人。  
我：是的是的！  
马赛克：不过偶尔也会粗鲁，比如对我的时候。  
我：很难想象啊，你们经常见面吗？  
马赛克：当然，他厨艺超赞，我恨不得天天去他家蹭饭。  
我：羡慕……  
马赛克：每次事后都要负责洗碗筷、打扫卫生就是了。  
我：那也值得。  
马赛克：当然，被他甩白眼也值。  
我：大神长得什么样子啊，从来没见他发过照片，也不开摄像头。  
马赛克：他说男人又不看脸所以懒得开。  
我：好神秘，听他的声音觉得一定是个很有魅力的人。  
马赛克：哈哈，不好说，可能和你想的不太一样。个子很小，非常非常可爱的一个人。  
我：开摄像头会涨不少粉吧。  
马赛克：不想让他开。  
我：能求个照片吗？  
马赛克：这个你得找他本人要，我不能私自给你。  
马赛克：虽然我有很多。  
我：……  
我：好吧，话说连生日他都保密呢。  
马赛克：生日的话，前不久刚过的，我们一起去吃的火锅。  
我：他多大了啊？  
马赛克：比你应该大不少吧，但是看起来挺嫩的。  
我：那……难道还没结婚？  
马赛克：很奇怪吗？我也没结婚啊。  
我：呃  
我：对了，你知道为什么现在大神晚上不直播，改下午直播了吗？  
马赛克：可能是想晚上看我直播？  
======================就当是图=============================  
不知道如何形容自己的感受，心里堵的难受，我真是手贱去问这么多（泪）

184#  
好吧，那我就说一下，猜错不负责。  
群里二百多人，用情头的只有一对。其中一个就是前面提过的人气主播Erwin，他QQ的ID和游戏里的不一样，不过他在群里很活跃，大家都知道那个是他，可能只有新来的LZ不知道吧。  
另一个叫Levi，应该就是LZ说的偶像兼男神了。Levi确实行事低调，在群里也不说话，而且技术很好。  
两人都是大师段位，偶尔双排，各方面都符合LZ的形容。

185#  
从各个角度看，楼主都彻底凉了，大大神正房太太无疑

186#  
LZ这马赛克打的。。是对大大神恨之入骨啊。

187#  
回184#：卧槽，Erwin是真基？Levi是谁没听过。

188# LZ  
回184#：你你你你你

189#  
潜水的也忍不住冒个泡，太劲爆了，居然把Erwin都扯进来了。

190#  
回187#：举手，我知道我知道！去年主播争霸赛Erwin队里有个叫Levi的，打中单，把对面中单按在地上花式摩擦！决赛第一场，猴神开场就被干了个0-3，后来在直播里说自己患了Levi恐惧症。

191#  
回188#：对不住LZ，我发的时候还没看到你说不要解码……结果地铁里网卡，刷了好半天才发出去。不过再加上你说的刚改到下午直播和不开摄像头两条，是Levi无误了。  
要不我申请删帖？

192#  
回184#：感觉LZ你吃了一嘴的狗粮是怎么回事。

193#  
回192#：不用感觉，明摆着，怀疑Erwin故意show给他看的，有照片，就是不给你，让你眼馋死233333  
回191#：删吧，我已经截图了

194#  
回190#：我记得那场比赛，他之前晋级赛还摩擦过好几个当红主播，连美女主播阿尼也被杀超鬼了，好多人喷他没风度不绅士，咱区当时还有楼来着，盖了快两百层。  
PS：截图+1

195#  
天天去蹭饭，搞不好都半同居了，顺便蹭浴室，蹭卧室，蹭床，yooooooooo  
LZ保重

196#  
LZ我的刑法还没寄，需不需要一块儿来瓶速效救心丸？  
截图+2

197#  
对大家都很温柔，只对我粗鲁什么的  
真的不是炫耀吗？  
真的不是吗？  
不是吗？

198#  
我女朋友是Erwin死忠粉，整天神经兮兮给Erwin打call，我这就把这贴发给她，让她清醒清醒，人家已经心有所属了，而且是个死基佬  
天降鸿运，喜大普奔  
我去开瓶啤酒庆祝下

199#  
有句讲句，Erwin真的对LZ很客气了，人家几百万粉丝的大主播，还有空和LZ这种小透明玩你问我答，好感+10086

200#  
回199#：是的，要是我就直接甩床照，哪儿来的回哪儿去吧，好走不送。

201#  
回198#：搞不好你女朋友看这帖子后更兴奋了，别问我怎么知道的。

202#  
回198#：兄dei醒醒，你哪来的女朋友

203#  
我：开摄像头会涨不少粉吧。  
马赛克：不想让他开。  
是真爱了，温柔霸总攻X娇小傲娇受

204#  
LZ真是有奉献精神，牺牲自己，娱乐大众  
/cast 王者祝福

205#  
突然觉得LZ萌萌的怎么办哈哈哈哈哈哈

206# LZ  
别笑我了，我要死了！！

207#  
回199#：Erwin直播的时候也很和善，被坑得再惨也没见过他发火  
和大神门当户对，特别般配！

208#  
Erwin的话，那可是LZ你家平台的台柱子主播，男神万人迷，长得帅声音好听，成熟稳重有气质，LZ你个二货没戏了，洗洗睡吧

209#  
楼主：那……难道还没结婚？  
大大神：很奇怪吗？我也没结婚啊  
这回答真是意味深长，干脆出柜算了，学那谁谁搞个情侣直播间，我先送一排火箭为敬

210#  
LZ你要和Erwin为敌，就是要和他背后几百万粉丝为敌，一人一口吐沫都能淹死你，LZ你可要想清楚，宁犯天条，莫犯众怒  
23333

211#  
LZ我支持你！不要大意的去撬墙脚吧！有什么需求尽管提，我给你直播间送飞机送火箭！  
你想吃什么零食我淘宝买给你！  
Erwin是我的！管他什么大神小神统统都给我走开！

212#  
回210#：看你楼下的画风，这几百万粉丝站谁那边还说不定呢。

213#  
回212#：几百万之一表示我吃瓜。  
怪不今天晚上直播时看着Erwin笑得很神秘，原来是刚收拾完LZ，心满意足（斜眼）

214#  
哈哈哈LZ没想着去勾搭一下Erwin？跟Erwin混，以后包你吃香喝辣。

215#  
这帖子承包我一天笑点，以后还怎么直视Erwin和Levi。

216#  
回215#：讲真，争霸赛的时候我就觉得Erwin和Levi的队内语音很yooooooo~  
Levi基本不说话，只和Erwin交流  
Erwin一句接一句的Levi叫得我骨头都酥了  
可惜弹幕都是刷666的，没人跟我讨论

217#  
回216#：Levi中单，Erwin打野，中野搭档都是睡一张床的，你还不懂吗？  
顺便问一句，LZ玩什么位置？

218#  
回217#：LZ不说他完全是学Levi的吗，估计也是中单吧

219#  
回218#：那LZ你没戏了，改行打野再练两年吧，要不去套路下Erwin试试？

220#  
回190#：Levi真的只有大师水平？我以为他是王者呢，太强了，对线随便打穿一路，某嚣张得不行的秃头主播被他杀得不敢上线，特别解气！  
一不小心就carry全场，刺客法师都6得飞起，跟其他摸鱼主播完全不是一个级别。

221#  
回219#：看对话就知道Erwin的心机了，楼主那点脑容量还想去套路Erwin，别被玩到妈都不认识吧23333

222#  
回221#：Erwin这么狠吗？我还觉得他挺诚恳的。

223#  
回222#：你对Erwin有什么误解，Erwin不就是以将对方打野玩弄于股掌之中著称的吗？  
要说技术不一定多无敌，但脑子绝对是一等一的。  
看他直播就知道了，神一样的判断力，对方打野在哪他比对手都清楚。

224#：  
回223#：峡谷心机婊不是浪得虚名。

225#  
看过Levi直播，太闷了，不搞抽奖，也不说骚话，所以才一直不温不火的吧。  
不过技术确实没说的，英雄池也深，不像有的主播一辈子就那俩英雄。

226#  
Levi粉，经常看他直播，他确实王者水平，直播的时候随便玩练英雄才混在大师的，等到赛季末结算前肯定上王者，而且韩服美服也全是王者。  
严重怀疑之前打职业的。

227#  
回226#：大师段位练英雄，不得不服，这就去关注一波。

228#  
回227#：去吧，绝对不亏。

229#  
这楼看下来楼主彻底门不当户不对了，王者对钻石，甩你一脸尾气233333

230# LZ  
现在我好纠结  
客观上说，Erwin对我真的挺好的，还给我讲了很多直播的要点，注意事项，怎么涨粉、怎么回馈观众什么的，我应该很感谢他，不想对不起他  
但是我就是不甘心啊！我还是想去撩我的男神啊啊啊啊啊！  
就是Levi！他好帅！我脑子里全是他！  
怎么办！！  
没有他我根本不会来搞什么直播啊！！  
没有他我直播还有个鸟意义！！  
心塞！！！

231#  
LZ别怕，只要锄头挥得好，没有墙角挖不倒

232#  
回230#：LZ是不是男人，是男人就直接去向Levi表白啊，搁Erwin这浪费什么功夫，好像他会转达给Levi一样。  
脑子里装的都是屎吧。

233#  
顶LS，LS话糙理不糙，而且Erwin也说了可以直接去找Levi本人要照片，LZ不试试怎么知道不行。

234#  
回232#：Erwin这么帮LZ，LZ还挖人家墙角不太厚道吧。

235#  
回233#：Erwin这么说反而显出正宫的气度，你随便去要，要来算我输23333  
就算真要来，难道LZ对着照片撸一辈子？

236#  
回235#：看LZ这痴汉表现，真有可能撸一辈子。

237#  
我建议LZ你就听着声音撸撸算了。  
没准本人贼丑，和ET似的，摸着良心说，游戏主播圈长得帅主播一只手都数的过来，长得帅还不开摄像头，我是不信的。

238#  
回237#：Levi这个水平，还真犯不着开摄像头，主打技术又不是主打颜值。

239#  
回237#：美男Erwin都盖章可爱了，应该不会差吧。

240#  
回239#：他先说的“不好说”，总不能说其实他很丑，而且矮，男的十矮九丑。

241#  
回240#：这我就笑了，照你的意思不这么说，难道说我的爱人玉树临风风流倜傥英俊潇洒才高八斗貌似潘安号称一朵梨花压海棠人送绰号玉面小飞龙？  
何况还存了好多照片。

242#  
举报240楼人身攻击，AOE身高不高的兄弟。

243# LZ  
回232#：我去找Levi的QQ聊天了，可是他根本不回复，加游戏好友都是自动拒绝（哭晕）

244#  
回243#：我赌五毛钱Erwin知道Levi不会回你才叫你去的

245#  
昨天就看到这个帖子了，一直以为是广告没点进来  
没想到……  
LZ真是惨得没跑了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

246#  
只有我站ErwinX楼主吗，情敌变情人，当红主播和小透明，不能更好吃。

247#  
听楼上兄弟的推荐去看了Levi的直播录像，真心碉堡，友情赞助666个鞭炮。

248#  
让Levi喜欢的人也喜欢上你，不也挺好的吗？LZ不亏。

249#  
这对话真是狗粮满满，心疼楼主233333333

250#  
所以大大神=Erwin 大神=Levi  
CP是ErwinXLevi  
没有人解码楼主吗？

251#  
黑心直播平台新人小透明，玩中单，开直播三个月，晚上直播  
而且今天因为生气所以没直播  
有达人人肉下吗？

252#  
回251#：这范围很小了啊

253#  
你们过分了！给LZ留点面子好不好  
悄咪咪：人肉出来麻烦私信我一下

254#  
LZ这可是打广告的好机会，快来自爆一个。

255#  
回254#：LZ都不想播了，打广告还有啥意义。  
LZ你关直播间退群吧，三百六十行，年纪轻轻干点啥不好，非得直播，狗粮好吃吗？

256#  
太甜了，对Erwin路人转粉~

257#  
LZ我和你直说吧，Levi就是为了Erwin才打中单的，为了Erwin才下午直播，还能空出时间和体力给Erwin做个晚饭玩个围裙play  
是不是嫉妒炸了？  
哈哈哈哈哈哈

258#  
回257#：我突然想起有次晚饭时间，Erwin在微博晒豉汁排骨和云吞面……

259#  
回258#：太残忍！！

260#  
满满的我家正主的既视感，他是又被群主禁言了然后来这里蹦跶？

……

299#  
LZ呢？怎么又不见了？不会真删号退群了吧。

300#  
LZ有功夫在这里哭诉不如给Levi多刷几个火箭，没准他就理你了。

301#  
回300#：每天给Erwin刷火箭的千千万，但人家还是只爱Levi一个，yooooo~

302#  
这酸爽的剧情，虽然代入自己会觉得好心塞好绝望

303#  
LZ我劝你放弃，别勉强自己，人家都快结婚了，你还连张照片都没见过，这情况比隔壁被绿了还不自知的哥们强不到哪去。讲真，Erwin根本不担心Levi会被你这种突然冒出来的小透明抢走，不是门当不当户对不对的问题。  
他俩明显三次元交情很深，住的也很近，而且用可爱形容一个男人，有没有做过什么你自己脑补去，我就不展开了以免刺激到你。  
Erwin眼里你只不过是Levi随处可见的小粉丝而已，Levi的粉丝就是自己的粉丝，所以才对你好，你以为呢？长点心吧。

304#  
看了半天LZ发的聊天记录，并没有觉得Erwin和Levi有什么不可言说的奸情啊，只是普通的好朋友吧  
为什么你们都直接盖章了？我是一个人吗？

305#  
回304#：你直男本直

306#  
LZ不要认输啊，最讨厌Erwin这种自以为是的得瑟口气了，这就去绿了他！灭灭他的威风！

307#  
回303#：顶这层  
LZ你要是玩玩，和谁不是玩，Erwin比Levi名气更大玩得更爽  
你要是当真，就去当面杠！  
现实里！当面！表白去！  
虽然Erwin挺壮的，你八成得挨揍，记得提前拨好120，稀有血型自备血袋

308#  
回304#：你不是一个人，明显Erwin只是朋友的口气吧  
而且LZ也只是崇拜Levi而已，又不是真的要和Levi搅基  
你们太上纲上线了，还三次元表白什么的  
不过还是很好笑

309#  
想知道Levi本人看到此贴的心理活动，谁能发给他一下？

310#  
回309#：LZ都联系不上Levi，你还指望别人。  
我看发给Erwin比较靠谱，他肯定会拿给Levi看的。

311#  
LZ直接问了呗，Erwin，你和Levi到底是什么关系？基友还是“基”友？

312#  
这贴300多楼了完全没有Levi的反馈啊，上面不是有个Levi粉吗？Levi平时经常提Erwin吗？

313#  
而且居然到现在还没人解码LZ……

314#  
回312#：不是上面那个兄弟，不过也是Levi粉，表示Levi确实不太提，当然他也不怎么提别人就是了。  
回313#：LZ小透明一个，没人解码很正常。

315# LZ  
回308#：老子就是要搅基！！老子就是爱Levi！！！想和他上床抱着他睡觉的爱！！！

316#  
这浓烈的哲♂学气息，楼主不会真是弯的吧！怕怕！

317#  
怕怕+1

318#  
楼上两位赶紧出门左拐好走不送  
楼主我不怕！坐下来细说！

319#  
回312#：我室友是Levi铁粉，我刚问他，他说Levi最近确实有说过晚上想看别人直播，所以自己就不播了。好多粉丝哭着求他别走，他才同意下午播一会儿，然后上传录像，以前他连录像都不传的。

320#  
回319#：又是一记血淋林的刀子扎在LZ心头，23333333

321#  
他们真好，LZ退出吧。

322# LZ  
抱歉！！  
我Eren Jaeger长这么大，就不知道退出两个字怎么写！！  
刚才我去和Erwin杠正面了！！  
我直说我想见Levi！！  
他问我想蹭饭还是想双排！！  
我说我想追他！！  
追他！！

323#  
WOW  
gay里gay气

324#  
怎么感觉LZ突然转性了，明明昨天还是个哭包  
蓝瘦香菇，辣种

325#  
回322#：干得漂亮LZ，就去跟Erwin正面PK，咱堂堂中单carry还怕他个区区打野不成？

326#  
回322#：Erwin怎么说？

327#  
回325#：打野是爸爸不懂吗？中单是孙子。  
不过LZ这波可以的，注意防身！

328#  
回322#：LZ纯爷们，真汉子，受小的一拜，去的时候记得好好打扮打扮，穿几件名牌，皮鞋上个油，做个头发，别给咱区丢人。  
P.S.辣椒水了解一下吗

329#  
你说追就追？人家Erwin才不会答应你吧。

330#  
没人注意到LZ自己解码了？Eren Jaeger，有人认识吗？直播也是这个名字？

331# LZ  
他还没回我，可能把我拉黑了吧。  
不过我不会放弃的！

332# LZ  
回330#：0.0，一不小心说漏了  
不过无所谓，直播间也是这个名字，追不到Levi我就不播了

333#  
别啊，LZ，好容易签约了呢  
天涯何处无芳草，何必独恋一枝草

334#  
迅速摸到了LZ的直播间……

335#  
居然真的是Eren你啊！！我的天！！

336#  
回335#：怎么，有内幕？

337#  
回336#：LZ刚发帖时我就想会不是Eren，他每次直播都Levi长Levi短的，听得观众们都烦得要死。好多观众就慕名跑去看Levi，结果Levi只有下午才播，只好回来接着听他唠叨。  
平时下了播，他在粉丝群里也天天念叨，念叨得大家都想屏蔽他，如果最后连群主都听不下去，就把他禁言一小时。  
没想到他这回直接跑来论坛里树洞。  
看来的确委屈极了哈哈哈哈哈。

338#  
话说，你们不觉得LZ挺帅吗，我个人认为就长相可以吊打列表前十页所有主播了

339#  
！！！  
保持中立到现在的我被LZ的颜值一秒钟圈粉！！！  
软萌小鲜肉有木有！！！

340#  
姐姐我最喜欢LZ这样的男孩子了，忘了Levi，和姐姐在一起吧。

341#  
回337#：你家主播好可爱，还收粉吗？

342#  
楼上都瞎子玩多了吗？  
楼主一看就是一点就着的火药桶脾气，厕所里石头一样，又臭又硬，还软萌小鲜肉，口区。

343#  
回342#：同意，我觉得还是Erwin温文尔雅，看着舒服。

344#  
回343#：排，LZ凶巴巴的，眼大眉毛粗，像街头小流氓，支持Erwin和Levi在一起！

345#  
话说Erwin那边到底回复了没？LZ人呢？

346#  
祝楼主好运，争取不被拉黑233333

347#  
被这个剧情发展笑死了，LZ小伙子脾气挺冲的啊，平时多吃水果蔬菜，少吃辣椒少撸串

348#  
回347#：像垂死挣扎的鲤鱼。

349#  
我想说这帖子里最惨的是Levi吧，他被别人讨论了这么久还被当作基佬，本人知道吗？

350#  
回349#：就Eren和Erwin的颜来说，我也想搞基。

351#  
其实我猜Erwin应该会同意的，没有必要跟LZ斤斤计较，反正只是见个面，普通朋友一起吃个饭不是很正常吗，Levi也不至于真的被抢走。

352#  
啊啊啊啊楼主侧脸好迷人！笑得好好看！可以去做平面模特了！！  
为什么这年头好男人都是基佬！！

353#  
看了楼主前天的直播录像，各种头脑发热心态爆炸追到敌方野区里被包夹抓单，笑得我肚子疼，王者操作青铜意识说的就是你了楼主！  
你真是跟Levi学的？Levi肯定不承认你这个坑爹徒弟，怪不得你找Levi聊天他不鸟你。

354#  
回341#：收哇收哇，Eren认真起来还是很强的，群号直播间公告里有。  
你能忍受Eren的臭脾气就行，忍不了就和群主说，禁言他。

355#  
Erwin比LZ成熟不止一个级别，看在眼里的都是温柔、贤惠、厨艺好，LZ就知道看什么门当户对，小学毕业没

356#  
回355#：楼主看的哪是门当户对，明明是游戏段位！

……

487#  
LZ又失踪了？

488#  
回487#：从昨天晚上开始就再没出现过。

489#  
不会真的见面对砍去了吧……这剧情像在看法制晚报，要不要先报个警？

490#  
这帖子笑死我了，求后续！LZ一定要攻略Levi啊！！

491#  
你们真的都没有Levi的照片吗？我今天翻遍了Erwin的微博也没找到可疑人物。

492#  
Erwin：走在野区莫名觉得头顶有点绿。

493#  
回489#：Levi今天下午没直播，等下晚上看Erwin和LZ直不直播就知道了。反正Erwin肯定不会放Levi自己去见LZ的。

494#  
回490#：见不见面LZ都播不成了，他昨天说追不到Levi就不开播！

495#  
LZ真可爱，不过Levi和Erwin都不会当真吧，等更新。

496#  
才看到这贴，笑得抽搐，居然还有这么可爱的新人主播，也是非常想流泪了。  
同圈业内人士，表示有两个消息，一个好消息一个坏消息，LZ想先听哪个？

497#  
回493#：Erwin到现在还没请假，应该会播。

498#  
回496#：活捉大佬，LZ已经消失一整天了，你问他也不会有回复的，有料快报，免得过期（搓手）

499#  
Erwin的直播间已经亮了，看着他还挺开心的，楼主果然一败涂地  
虽然不厚道但是我还是很想笑

500#  
回498#：这样啊。那我就说了吧，你们记得转告楼主啊。

501#  
回500#：然后呢？下面没有了？

502#  
回501#：你们还没选先听好消息还是坏消息。

503#  
回502#：……好消息

504#  
回503#：好消息是Levi和Erwin之间无比清白，大概老秃子只是看LZ挺有意思的，想逗逗LZ玩。  
不过他俩之间很铁倒是真的。  
顺便！！我和他们也很铁哦！！！  
快来夸我崇拜我关注我！！！  
有售后！！！包邮哦！！！不会后悔的！！！

505#  
我好像知道这大佬是哪位了

506#  
回复505#：惹不起惹不起（汗）

507#  
回503#：竟然没有JQ，散了吧散了吧，该干啥干啥去

508#  
回503#：巨巨你拆我CP！！！！

509#  
回508#：跟我混，我赔你一打（放荡笑）

510# LZ  
大家好我是Eren的室友，替他通知大家一声，Eren今天直播不成了，帖子也暂时不能更新  
总之昨天晚上Erwin大大到最后也没理他，他难过得不行，就把这贴分享到他的粉丝群，在群里哭，结果被大家嘲笑得爬不起身。  
群主看他实在太可怜，说今天晚上带他吃好吃的去，所以下午他就出门啦。

511#  
回510#：全程目睹现场，笑得一晚上没睡好觉，做梦都是Eren摔桌子摔凳子的表情包。

512# LZ  
回511#：（扶额）一点也不好笑，他在家里也摔，被楼下找上来了……

513#  
回511#：现场+1，Eren在群里发了后我才摸到这个帖子的，从头看到尾简直要笑瘫痪。  
他整天喊着签约就要去勾搭Levi，找Levi面基，连表白方法都想了五十多种，万万没想到是这么个神展开……

514#  
现场+2，觉得Eren好可怜但是还是很想笑怎么办  
话说我们不是Eren的粉丝吗，为什么一个安慰他的都没有。

515#  
回511#：求群号，想去围观。

516#  
回515#：私你，不过Eren和群主现在可能都没功夫审核。  
回514#：大概平时嘲笑他习惯了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，这次他是真的惨，礼节性表示同情。

517#  
回516#：非也，主要是有暖男群主给他寄吃寄喝，定期给他顺毛，关键时刻禁言他，不需要我们。

518#  
回517#：我说心里话，Eren干脆和群主在一块算了，二愣子攻X温润受，甜甜蜜蜜。  
追什么Levi，Levi连Erwin都甩白眼，高冷受太难伺候，不想Eren苦。

519#  
回518#：二愣子攻这个233333  
我觉得楼主只不过是傻了一点，痴情了一点，二逼了一点，其他都很好的！

520#  
回518#：Eren对Levi一往情深，执迷不悟，哪有群主插足的余地？  
以往群主约他出去吃饭看电影，他都说自己要直播，要上大师，早日和Levi看齐，不肯出去，总算今天被群主逮到机会  
祝群主好运

521#  
居然剧情还有反转，蹲这帖子值了，开年大戏

522#  
二愣子攻X温润受！我吃这一口！没人扒一下这个群主吗？

523#  
回520#：好像Erwin和Levi之间有LZ插足的余地似的，人心不足啊……

524#  
回523#：这位少侠且慢，上面某巨巨实锤Erwin和Levi之间什么也没有！LZ还是很有机会的

525#  
回524#：终于有人还记得我了（泪），我这还有一个坏消息呢，你们求我，求我就告诉你们！！

526#  
回525#：我猜坏消息是Levi不喜欢Erwin也不喜欢Eren，因为他是比旗杆还直的直男一名  
大家都散了吧，这帖子BE了

527#  
回523#：空口无凭，他说什么也没有就什么也没有？Erwin和Levi想要出柜早就出柜了，能轮到外人来爆料？  
实锤，哪有锤？

528#  
回526#：合情合理，没得挑，回头谁开个ErenX群主的帖子再继续唠吧。

529#  
仍然十分好奇Levi的颜的只剩我一个了吗？

530#  
Eren粉丝一名，我站ErenX群主  
你们是不知道，群主三天两头给Eren做甜点烤饼干送巧克力，全程走顺丰冷链，晚上直播间送飞机送火箭，比前面那什么Erwin和Levi甜一百倍，就是Eren那混蛋小子不长眼。

531#  
真的没有人想听坏消息了吗？没有了吗？

532#  
回530#：每次看到群主说话我都莫名想起减肥时喝的黑咖啡，嘴里又酸又涩（笑哭）  
话说如果Eren和群主成了，Erwin和Levi岂不是最大助攻23333

533#  
回530#：又不是谁喜欢LZ，LZ就得喜欢谁，恋爱自由好吗？LZ就喜欢Levi，就喜欢被高冷受虐，就斯德哥尔摩，谁也管不着。

534#  
回532#：人家那明明是红茶……  
Levi大神表示一脸懵逼：我什么都不知道呢就最大助攻？？

535#  
不知道你们群主什么段位的，是不是和LZ门当户对

536#  
回535#：以前群主晒过，好像是黄金  
群主想和Eren拥有门当户对的爱情得先打上钻石，路漫漫其修远兮，为群主掬一把辛酸泪（狂笑）

537#  
坏消息……（虚弱）

538#  
回537#：你想说就说呗，反正大家现在比较关心Eren和群主

539#  
回538#：额，那我说不说好像也无所谓了。

540#  
还是说了吧。  
就是其实Levi本人并不在主播群里，他嫌烦，翅膀情头的俩号都是Erwin自己的，其中一个伪装成Levi的号应付官方，所以LZ即使混进群也不可能勾搭上Levi！

541#  
回540#：果然只是Erwin在单方面调戏LZ罢了233333  
LZ的凄惨程度又上了一个台阶。

542#  
费劲扒拉半天搞个签约，原来只是白忙活，楼主也太倒霉了，人道主义同情一秒钟

543#  
回537#：巨巨你有Levi的QQ号吧？

544#  
回543#：我当然有啦，不过不能告诉你们，来打我啊，来啊~~  
其实也可以告诉你们一点，Levi自己的号头像是个很精致的骨瓷茶杯，他最喜欢喝茶，要追他可以从这点下手  
记得把我说的转达LZ，我先匿了~~

545#  
回544#：不送！

546#  
突然发现我们聊了五百多楼，居然楼主的标题都是错的，人家大神根本不在群里，这尼玛找谁评理去

547#  
@Eren的粉丝们  
记得把噩耗传达给LZ  
23333333

548#  
只有我觉得还没有彻底BE吗，Levi本人完全没有表态啊，他也没有故意不理LZ，只是LZ联系错人罢了。

549#  
剧情有趣，等LZ回来看看怎么说

550#  
这楼我忍到现在，想说有些人差不多也多少要点脸，在这里把Levi配给这个配给那个，问过Levi本人的意思了吗？  
LZ一个不知道怎么混到钻石的中单，我看最多也就白金水平，像有狂躁症似的吠来吠去，以为自己有多牛逼。你爱Levi，爱Levi的人多了去了，怕是人家正眼都不会看你一下吧。恶心！

551#  
回550#：兄弟冷静点，快过年了这么大火气干啥。

552#  
回550#：呵呵，好像我们Eren犯得上倒贴你家似的，会玩游戏上个王者了不起？真把自己当根葱？

553#  
回552#：不好意思，事实上你家Eren就是倒贴我们Levi，往死里倒贴。

554#  
回553#：还不是Eren一时被屎糊了眼，等他清醒过来发现群主的好，就算你Levi是全球总决赛冠军他也不会多看一眼。（鄙视）

555#  
回553#：得了兄弟，别跟他们小屁孩儿计较，刚签约就以为自己不得了了。咱Erwin和Levi的粉丝，没必要跟个小透明主播急眼。

556#  
回555#：滚，谁是你家Erwin的粉丝，少给自己脸上贴金，你们上次争霸赛不是倒贴我们？要不是Levi强行carry，你们预选赛就被淘汰了，一群辣鸡！

557#  
回556#：。。。

558#  
回556#：哪来的疯狗，见谁咬谁，还好意思说自己是Levi的粉丝。

559#  
回558#：黑子吧，举报了。

560#  
一个粉丝几百的废柴主播，一个摄像头都不敢开的矮子，给Erwin提鞋都不配，怕不是借着我家炒热度吧？要不然谁知道你们两家是哪座山头来的猴子。  
还配CP，多大脸。

561#  
回560#：哟，就你家那过气老头子？昨天看他瞎子R闪都失败了，还打不打得动啊，怕不是代打上的大师？奉劝一句，赶紧捞一波回家卖肉松饼去吧，再晚大家都吃腻了。

562#  
回561#：爱看看，不看滚，莫要勉强，没人逼你看  
你不看多的是人想看Erwin播  
自己非要看，看完还BB，婊子立牌坊

563#  
回561#：看不上我们家Erwin赶紧滚，滚得越远越好，千万别回头。你们可以去LZ那儿找找安慰啊，反正他愿意觍着脸贴你家Levi的冷屁股。

564#  
回563#：LZ本人还在那什么群主的怀里哭唧唧呢，他们都欺负我，好委屈，嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤

565#  
各位瞧瞧，楼上这素质还好意思说我们Eren脾气暴，放开注册后果然什么人都来发帖了，世风日下。

566#  
回565#：这位爷您还有空发帖？  
快让你家正主跪舔Levi去，搞不好Levi正巧缺条狗，心情好赏他套项圈狗链，皆大欢喜  
要不在我家Erwin门前摇着尾巴一辈子，Erwin也看不上只会乱叫的丧家犬

……

602#  
兄弟姐妹们，我刚才睡不着看帖子，突然有了一个疯狂的想法  
巨巨说Levi的头像是茶杯，刚才Eren粉说群主的头像是什么来着？

603#  
回602#：友邦惊诧！

604#  
厨艺很好，所以会做很多点心……  
而且晚上看直播也可能是在看LZ的……  
细思恐极

605#  
回604#：当时我就奇怪呢，Erwin直播都好几年了，为什么Levi突然想起来要看他的直播

606#：  
帖子里还有没有活的Eren粉丝群里的人，快去看一眼

607#  
回606#：都被气走了吧，之前就说Erwin家粉丝战力爆表，一个喷十个，我还不信，这回算见识到了

608#  
我突然有些理不清（晕）

609#  
还有没有Eren的粉丝啊，把你们群主头像截个图，靴靴

610#  
回609#：没有了！  
看Eren那臭小子在群里得瑟一晚上，眼都要被闪瞎了！退群退群！抱团退群！（捂脸）

611#  
回610#：卧槽竟然是Eren和群主在一起了吗？

612#  
回610#：太快了吧，猝不及防！

613#  
回610#：这么快就把他的男神Levi忘到脑后去了？亏我昨天还夸他痴情

614#  
回610#：求具体啊！！！

615# 管理员  
本楼被举报有对喷现象，经查属实，为了本区和谐稳定，锁了，请大家今后注意自己的言行。


End file.
